Internet users can search for various types of content using search engines. Internet content may include sensitive or offensive content such as, for example, pornography, gory images, and violent content. In some cases, users may involuntarily be exposed to inappropriate sensitive or offensive content. Accordingly, it may be desirable to limit exposure to inappropriate sensitive or offensive content available on the Internet.